


and all we ever wanted was sunlight and honesty.

by fakecrew



Series: constants. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecrew/pseuds/fakecrew
Summary: constantˈkɒnst(ə)nt/-adjectiveoccurring continuously over a period of time."the constant background noise of the city"-nouna situation that does not change."the condition of struggle remained a constant"jeremy and gavin’s constant was sunlight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by end credits by eden.

gavin was a rich kid from england. trust fund baby some would say. 

jeremy was a kid living on the streets in boston. a street rat they called him.

and although neither of them were ever happy with where they were, sunlight constantly followed them.

they both moved to los santos as soon as they could. both needed a way out, both needed to survive. and as they moved closer and closer together, things kept getting brighter.

geoff had met gavin in a bar. they drowned themselves in alcohol, not stopping till the sun rose. instead of being filled with shitty music, or people fighting, the bar was filled with the two of them laughing. and everyone joining in when gavin fell off his chair. gunshots and police sirens were replaced with the two of them holding each other up, giggling. 

geoff met jeremy during a heist. jeremy and matt had been tracking fake ah crew’s movements. they had seen them all over the news and seen them make good money, they needed a way in. so, when a heist went wrong, jeremy rolled up next to geoff and told him to get in. their night was one filled with gunshots and police sirens. jeremy escaped the cops and geoff decided he needed a drink.

and as they made their way to the office, jeremy’s world seemed brighter each mile they moved. 

geoff made sure the crew was safe, while jeremy made sure matt was safe.

“where’s gavin?” geoff asked, panic evident in his voice.

“he’s in the bathroom, he’s fine.” ryan answered, not even looking up from cleaning his gun.

meanwhile, gavin was holding the sink. everything was so overexposed, he could barely see anything. his eyes started hurting, he became scared it was from the heist failure and the more scared he was, the more he couldn’t see.

gavin stumbled out of the bathroom and when he reached the lounge, he and jeremy collapsed at the same time.

their world was replaced with light, the only thing they could see was each other.

they made eye contact and the world was clear, however there was some sort of glow around each of them, a glow only they could see.

“jeremy dooley.” he stuck out his hand.

“gavin free.”

gavin already knew the words before jeremy spoke, “guess we’re soulmates then.”

-

everyone smiled and drank some more. jeremy and gavin like to say when they saw each other, it just clicked. but geoff knew, it 'clicked' way before then.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in so long and wanted to post this as a way to get myself to post more stuff!
> 
> follow me on twitter (@lgbturney) if you wanna see more of me :D
> 
> i hope you liked this!!


End file.
